


kiss it better

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, and kara makes out with lena in front of her sister, and they are not even dating, because why not, its girls nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: I got asked to write a fic aboutthis picture,so I did!orKara takes the phrase 'kiss it better' to the next level.





	kiss it better

Kissing it better was a phrase; the young Kryptonian had troubles understanding in her first years on Earth. 

When she was younger Eliza tried to get her familiar with it, to do her best to make her feel better. It was hard for her kryptonian brain to understand the logic behind it. Technically kisses didn’t really help with bruises or other injuries. It was a metaphor and it took a while for the blonde to understand the comfort in it. 

She never hurt herself, but yet, when she watched how Eliza took care of Alex, she wished she was more human. When Kara was confident enough to stroke Streaky, she gave him kisses as well until Eliza picked up on Kara’s behaviour and gave her more and more comfort: Kisses on the forehead; on her cheek and on her hands. Whenever her powers got too overwhelming for her, Eliza was there, always knowing the right thing to do. 

It was a tradition her logic part of the brain got used to. It was nothing done by her biological mother, it did not made any sense, but experiencing it made Kara to understand the good side of it. Even now in her adult days it was something she did as often as possible. She did it when she comforted Alex and more often with Lena: When her Ex-Boyfriend died, when she got accused off poising all those children and every other moment when Kara had to remind Lena how brilliant she was. 

And maybe she took those moments to her own advantage, kissing her forehead, her cheek, placing a kiss on her soft hair, because she was in love with her best friend. Maybe that’s why Krypton had their own traditions of arranged marriage, to avoid situations like that. She was head over heels in love with this beautiful woman and every time when she saw her she felt like she got hit by a high-speed train. But she was her best friend; she shouldn’t have those types of feelings for her. 

Tonight supposed to be game night, but in the end it ended up being girls’ night. James cancelled and no one had any idea what Brainy had planned, not even Nia had a clue where he went. 

Kara sat opposite Lena, completely lost in those big green eyes. Sam told Alex about the big chaos at L-Corp, the reason Lena had no time for lunch today, why she barely seen her, except when Supergirl thought it’s necessary to fly by. She felt like she hasn’t seen her in years. She tried to take in every inch of her face and Lena let her. Maybe it was the wine talking, maybe she was sick and tired of the cat and mouse game they were playing. Kara’s gaze went to her lips until she was met by her favourite pair of green eyes. The way Lena was looking at her made her shiver. She was lost, not hearing Alex asking her a question over and over again. 

“Can you guys please stop with the eye thing? Kara focus!” 

The blonde almost jumped of the couch, holding onto her glass a little tighter, when she turned her body away from Lena, trying to wipe the guilt of her clothes. 

“Pfft…what? I have no idea what you are talking about.” The blush on her face betrayed and Lena bite her bottom lip, knowing exactly that Kara watched her from the corner of her eye. 

“What did Haley say to you about the incident?” Alex managed to completely drag Kara’s attention away from Lena. 

“Oh that was completely my fault.” Nia tried to take the blame, but Kara was having none of it. She was too busy talking sense into Nia that she did not catch up on the silent conversation Sam had with Lena. 

_What are you doing?_

Sam pointed at Kara, not as subtle as she might think of. 

_I don’t know what you are talking about._

Lena smiled into her wine glass, trying to hide her smirk, but Sam was so close to throw a pillow at her. 

_Just tell her.  
_

Lena got her phone out to text Sam, instead of playing Chinese whispers with her. Kara was distracted, but her superhearing was always on point. 

**Lena:** She has superhearing will you stop now. 

**Sam:** I can whisper louder if you would like that. 

**Lena:** Sam! 

Alex did not focus on Kara anymore; she was watching Lena and Sam being completely irresponsible. The blonde was too oblivious, talking to Nia, while Alex slowly realised what was going on.

“Can you guys stop now? I will get rid of the wine if you two can’t behave. Honestly, what is going on today?“ 

“Hm, what’s wrong?” Kara turned around, wondering what Alex was talking about again. 

“Nothing Darling.” Sam was met with a death glare from Lena, before the CEO went back to sip on her wine. 

And then Lena stretched her fingers, there was the slightest motion of discomfort on her face and Kara already moved closer. 

“What’s wrong with your hands?” 

“Oh nothing, they just hurt a little, probably only need some rest. Sitting on the desk all day has its down sides.” 

“You want me to kiss them better?” Kara truly cared about Lena; her comfort was her number one priority even when it was over something so simple then her hands hurting from her hard job as CEO. As innocent as Kara’s thought might was, everyone in the room hold their breath, except Lena, who felt rather confident. 

 “You know Kara, my lips hurt too…” Lena knew what she was playing and Kara should have known too, but the offer was too tempting. Her eyes moved from her hands to her lips, thinking off all the times she thought about kissing them. 

Kara went over without another thought; Lena didn’t even have time to put her wine glass down. There was no hesitation in the blonde’s movement, not even when her lips landed on Lena’s. She had to bend down, Lena’s free hand already pulling at her shirt to get her closer to her. Forgotten were Alex, Sam and Nia. All Kara could focus on was how soft Lena’s lips were. Kara herself took Lena’s wineglass and put it behind her, following her pull and sitting on her lap, her strong thighs bracketing Lena’s figure. 

The brunette moaned feeling the pressure of Kara’s body weight on top of her. It’s been a while since she felt someone else on her. When she was alone it was always Kara she thought of, having her actually on her was quiet the difference. She was warm and smelled delicious and surprisingly enough a really good kisser. Lena never got kissed before like that. Perfectly manicured fingernails scratch over her scalp, with Lena’s finger deep into blonde curls. She teasingly let her tongue run over Kara’s bottom lip, making the blonde grind into her. Both moaned into the contact, not realising how Sam’s hand covered Alex eyes and Nia unable to breathe from the moment this whole scenario started. Lena was so close to move her hands to Kara’s ass, moaning at Kara’s tongue in her mouth, when a pillow hit them. 

Alex managed to throw a pillow blind at Kara’s head, completely pulling her out of the trance both women were in. 

“Could you please stop eating each other’s faces?! You have guests Kara, for the love of god!” 

Nia still didn’t breathe, Alex peeked through Sam fingers, who was the only one having fun. 

“Someone should have told me about the real meaning of girls’ nights. That was hot.” Alex moved her hand out of the way, just in time to give Lena the thumbs up. 

“Get of her now Kara! Climbing her like a Christmas tree. I need years of therapy to get rid of the picture of my head. Sam we are going. I need wash my eyes.”

 Kara finally got up, nervously wiping her hands on her jeans. 

“You are only upset because you haven’t eaten pussy in a while.” 

“LENA!” Sam threw another pillow at her. “Neither have you!” 

Alex grabbed her coat, still shaking her head to get that image out of her mind. 

“Kara we talk tomorrow, Sam are you coming? And Nia, you better come with us. That was traumatic enough for me, let a known for you. Did you put something in the wine? It tasted different today.” 

“No babe, that was just long overdue.” Sam was still chuckling, putting a reassuring hand on Alex shoulder. 

“But right there.” 

“I know.” 

Alex pulled Nia out, with Sam right behind, giving Lena one last look, before leaving Kara and Lena on her own. 

Kara took a deep breath, completely ignoring Lena in the room, starting to clean up. There was not much chaos, a few wineglasses, some bottles and left overs. She still had Lena’s lipstick smeared over her mouth, but she was too nervous, too lost to think about it. She did not even realise what just happened, how everyone left because of her. 

“That was quite a kiss Kara.” 

 The blonde froze in her motion, still trying to ignore Lena. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

She went back in the kitchen, unable to have a clear through in her head. 

“I asked you to.” 

“But you are my best friend.” It was such a weak argument, but the best one she had. She was her best friend; friends don’t have thoughts like Kara had. 

“Friends don’t look at each other like that.” 

“I know.” 

Kara finally turned around, not realising how close Lena was. The brunette must have gotten up, sneaking up on her. Her pupils were blown out, her lipstick smeared and Kara had the same urge as before. 

“So what is it Kara?” 

Her voice was low and tempting, there was a slight smile on her face and Kara knew that she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I am in love with you Lena. And I know it’s wrong and I am sorry for having those feelings, but you made it so easy for me to fall for you. You are beautiful and good and kind and brilliant. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, I mean I can get over you and maybe when you forget about it we can be friends again. I just don’t want to lose you Lena. You are my favourite person in the world and there is no one that can replace you.” 

Lena allowed Kara to take another breath, before she took her hands into her own. 

“Are you done?” 

“I think so…” 

“That was rhetorical question dumbass. Why you think I wanted you to kiss me Kara?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“The way you look at me I always wondered if you wanted more. I needed to know if you did. Apparently you do.” 

Kara looked at her like a fish; not comprehending was Lena was trying to say. The brunette wiped the lipstick of her face, unable to look away. 

“I love you too, just in case you haven’t understood that yet.” 

“You love me?” 

“Of course I do. Why is it so hard for you to understand?” 

“Because…” 

“Kara I can still be your best friend, no matter what happens to us. You are my favourite person too and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. But there is no one else I rather kiss than you, so please, shut up and accept the fact that I choose you.” 

“I hope you would say shut up and kiss me.” 

“Just kiss me Kara.” 

Kara did kiss her, her shaking hands somehow letting go of Lena’s, pulling their hips together. Lena sighed in the kiss, with Kara finally where she wanted her all along, without any interruptions. She had her hands around the blonde’s neck, allowing her to pull her closer. 

“Guess I haven’t traumatized Alex for nothing.” 

She would again, without her knowledge, in the morning, when Sam asked Lena how everything went and all Lena replied with was a picture of Kara’s bare back, that Sam opened the second Alex turned around. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
